


Terrible, terrible pop music

by fakebodies



Series: Jack Burton and Snake Plissken hit the road [3]
Category: Big Trouble in Little China (1986), Escape from New York (Movies)
Genre: (it's about damn time im js), Fluff, M/M, and this time I come bearing Snake/Jack, and this time even Snake's getting in on the cuteness of it all, enjoy this terrible sweet bullshit, eyyyyyyy guess who's back, its cute, so cute it'll probably rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Who doesn't love that classic song, You Spin Me Round by Dead or Alive? Who? It's beloved by all! (especially Jack Burton)





	Terrible, terrible pop music

Snake and Jack have been on the road together for a couple days now, and Snake has finally started to adjust to the new environment. Jack figures it's good that they're mostly stopping in small towns- he gets the feeling Snake wouldn't know how to handle the brightness of a big city, with crowded streets and shiny storefronts advertising tons of products. It'd probably be way too much, and Jack really doesn't want to stress Snake out, or make him feel so out of place again.

It's fun, though, stopping in these little towns to get food and sometimes look through the local antique stores or gift shops. In one store they stop in, the little old lady behind the counter asks what they're doing on the road. Jack smiles, takes off his cap and says: "Road-tripping, ma'am. My friend isn't from around here, so I figured I'd show him around."

The old lady's face lights up and she takes a cookie from the plate behind her, offering it to Snake with a warm smile. Snake accepts it, looking a little bit like he doesn't know what to do, but he takes a bite and grumbles something close to "thank you."

The sweet lady lets Jack pay for the couple of things he wants to pick up, and wishes them good luck on their road trip. Jack smiles warmly back and tells her to have a good day before walking out to where they'd parked. He climbs into the cab of the Pork Chop Express with Snake, leaning over to kiss Snake's cheek before starting her up and getting them headed out of town. He turns the radio on low, smiling a little when Snake finishes off the cookie.

"She was pretty nice, huh?"

"...Yeah. Why'd she do that?" Snake frowns a little. Jack shrugs.

"She's a little old lady, man. Most of 'em are just nice like that- my grandma'd always keep big boxes of popsicles in her fridge, and in the summer the neighborhood kids could just come up to her front porch and ask for one, y'know? Who knows."

Snake seems to turn the idea of giving away food, an important resource, away to strangers for a moment, frowning.

"Your dimension is strange, Burton."

"Yeah, I know." Jack smiles a little. They drive in silence for a while after that, the radio playing quietly in the background. Well, playing quietly until Jack hears the familiar start of a song he really, really enjoys. Jack turns the radio up, tapping on the steering wheel in time with the singer's voice. He knows Snake is watching him, but he really doesn't care. Or, well, okay- he mostly doesn't care. He cares when the chorus comes on and he just has to sing along. Jack knows he looks like an idiot, smiling and singing and tapping, but he can't help it. He looks over at Snake, wiggles his eyebrows and grins before starting to sing along.

"All I know is that to me, you look like you're _lots_ of fun, open up your lovin' arms- watch out, here I come!"

Snake's eyebrows shoot up as Jack starts in on the chorus, but it's not long before they both start to laugh. Jack grins at Snake, and Snake smirks back, only really chuckling in comparison to Jack's own loud laughter. When Jack finally catches his breath again, he flashes Snake a bright, affectionate smile.

"Your dimension's music is terrible." Snake smirks back.

"True, but it's fun." Jack grins, leaning over and kissing Snake's cheek. Snake nods, turning his gaze back to the passing scenery.

"It is fun. Like you."

Jack reaches over to squeeze Snake's hand before turning his full attention back to the road in front of them, enjoying the comfortable silence. He's kind of starting to realize how much Snake really means to him. It's one thing to not want to lose someone when it's a life-or-death situation, but now? When they're just driving through peaceful towns? Jack would still do anything to protect Snake. He still doesn't ever want to lose him. Jack smiles to himself, thinking that this is what life's supposed to be- happy moments, shared with the people you love, and there's no doubt about it: Jack Burton loves Snake Plissken, and he loves him with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this isn't really anything about THIS story, but: I'm considering starting a blog for my writing? Just to post fics I don't feel like posting here (maybe for odd pairings, AUs, or they're short/"not good enough") and like, previews of stories like this?
> 
> edit: you can find me @ 2x4swrites on tumblr


End file.
